Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by EClarefan4ever
Summary: Alli and Clare and hanging out and all they wanna do is have fun :
1. Victoria Secret

Alli's POV

"Please Clare" I was begging her

"No Alli, I am not going with you"

"Pretty please with sprinkles on top" Now I'm going to give her the puppy-dog eyes

"Come on Alli, you know I can't resist the puppy eyes" YES I got her!

"That's exactly why I used them"

"Fine I'll go shopping with you"

"Yes…. Let's go to Victoria Secret first"

"Alli, I am not going in there"

Fine you can go into Pink"

"Nah, I'll come with you"

"Good" with that we walked into the store.

When we walked in I saw the perfect thing for Clare. "Hey Clare look at this" It was a strapless red bra with Black designs on it. "Oh Alli I love it, are you going to buy it"

"No you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are" With that Eli, Adam and Drew walked in

"Ohmigod, Clare get over here. Like now!"

"what Alli, I was about to buy the bra you picked out"

"Look over there!" I pointed top Eli and Adam and drew.

"Oh my gosh, why are they here?"

"Probably looking at perfume, let's say we have fun with them."

"Okay how" I whispered the plan to Clare

"Okay so you go over and say hi to them and start talking, then you put your hands on your hips to tell me to come over. When I come over I'll tell you that you forgot the bra in the dressing room and then I'll hand it to you."

"Okay that's a good plan"

"I know! Now go!"

Clare's POV

I walked over to the boys. "Hey Eli. Drew and Adam

"Hey Clare, what are you doing here"

"Buying stuff, it is a girl store so the real question is why you are here?"

"We need to buy Eli's mom her favorite perfume" Adam and Drew said at the same time

"Oh what's her favorite? I'll help you look for it"

"It's sweet pea" Eli said

"Oh that's right here" I quickly put my hands on my hips

"Clare you forgot this in the dressing room" said Alli as she runs up to me

"Oh thanks Alli, do you really think I should buy it"

"yes Clare, oh hi Eli, Adam, Drew" Eli's eyes grew wide when he saw what Clare was holding.

"Umm Clare, is that yours" Eli points to the Bra

"Umm Ya I'm going to buy it, why?

"Well when am I going to see it on you?"

"When Pigs Fly" I walked away

"Wait"

"What Eli?"

"There's Fitz and he's flying"

"Oh ha-ha Eli, not I got to go"

"Where, and didn't you forget something"

"To Alli's house for Girls Night, and oh ya" Clare walks up to Eli and kisses him on the cheek.

"Bye! And have fun"

"Bye"

I bought the Bra and walked back to Alli, who was waiting to see how the plan worked. "Alli you should have stayed"

"why what happened?"

"Eli asked when he was going to see it and I said when pigs fly, so he said hey, look there's Fitz and he's flying"

"Oh well lets go back to my house"

"okay, wait lets go rent movies"

"Okay, are we getting the Notebook? And A Walk to Remember?"

"Yes!"


	2. Movies and Junk Food

Clare's POV 

We made our way to the movie store in the mall which was about three stores away from Victoria Secret. When we were there we called to see if Sav wanted to pick a movie, and of course he picked a movie I've seen five times.

Alli picked 'The notebook' I picked 'A Walk to Remember' and Sav picked 'Murder in the Hamptons'.

"Hey Alli"

"Ya?"

"Do you still think I look like Alexa Ammon from this movie?" I pointed to The Murder in the Hamptons.

"Yes! And Eli kinda looks like her twin, what's his name?"

"It's Greg Ammon, and he kinda does look like Eli, except the hair color"

"Well now that we have the movies, we should go to the store and buy junk, because my parents aren't home tonight, so it's just me, you, and Sav!"

"Okay, well how are we going to carry everything? And how are we going to get to the store? I'm not walking, because 1. It's cold and 2. Its 8:45Pm."

"Fine, I'll have Drew pick us up!"

"Okay, are you sure he's still here?"

"Yep, he was in the sports shop 2 minutes ago, and Adam was with Eli in the comic store."

"How do you know this exactly?"

"Drew texted me when you weren't looking"

"Awe and this happens to be a 'Girls' Night!"

Alli's POV

(At the Store)

"Thanks for the ride Drew! And I'm so sorry to interrupt your comic shopping Adam, and Eli I'm sorry you can't hang with Clare anymore" I said sweetly.

"Bye, Adam Eli and thanks for the ride Drew! Remind me one day that I owe you." Clare said kindly

After the boys drove off Clare and I went right to the Junk food aisle. "Hey Clare do you want BBQ Chips of Sour Cream and Onion Chips?"

"Ummmm, that's a hard choice! I think we should get both!"

"Good choice, Clare now the real question is should we get Sav an ice cream?"

"Yes, we can get him mint chocolate chip or we can get him cake batter" I gave her a weird look and she said "Those are his favorites, how do you not know that, he's always eating them when Anya breaks up with him"

"Oh, I forgot because he's with holly J. Now"

"Oh ya, is she joining us? Or is she with Fiona tonight?

"She's with Fiona tonight, but next time she's going to join us. If it's okay with you, I'm not sure if it'll be aquard because of the Declan thingy that happened last year"

"No it's okay, the deal was I continued being Madame Degrassi and writing Fan-fictions she would forgive me, so ever since then I've been updating every 2-3 days"

"Okay here are five things of ice-cream! And now off to get powder sugar and popcorn and stuff to make Sundays with!"

"Okay, I'll get the hot fudge, the Carmel, whipped-cream, and Brownies!"

"Okay, I'll get the M&M's, nuts and powder sugar! Oh I almost forgot we also need popcorn"

"Now all we need is a Pizza and we are all set for tonight! I'll order it when you pay for that, are we getting one large cheese and one large pepperoni?"

"Yep, oh and call Sav to pick us up! Because if we wait all the ice cream will melt and the pizza will get cold!"

"Okay, who should I call first? Pizza or Sav?"

"Pizza! Sav has to pick it up so ya, Pizza first!"


	3. Invites and Arrivals

**Sav's POV**

"Clare, Alli can I ask you something?"

"Ummmm Sure what is it Sav?" Clare said sweetly

"okay talk" Alli asked in her normal annoyed tone

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to Play Truth or Dare before we watch the movies? And maybe we could invite Adam, and Eli"

"sure why not? I'm friends with Eli and Adam so it will be fine with me… what about you Alli?"

"Can Drew come? Because Sav can hang with Adam, you get Eli so can I have drew?"

"Yes Alli Adam will probably bring Drew anyways and I still owe him one"

"Sure because who plays Truth or Dare with three people."

"True now I'll call Drew!" Alli said quickly

"I'll call Adam and Clare you can call Eli" I said this because I didn't have Adam or Eli's numbers "Oh ya Clare can I have Adam's number?"

"sure here you go" Clare gave me the number and I called him, we were all calling at different times (I'm going first then Clare then Alli).

"Hey Adam it's Sav"

"Hey Sav! How did you get my number?"

"Clare gave it to me so what are you doing?"

"Nothing just hanging with Drew and Eli why?"

"were having a 'Girls Night' and I'm the only boy so I wanted to invite you"

"Ummmm, Sure I'll come… what time?"

" 10 minutes?"

"BOOYAH!"

"I guess I'll see you then"

"Bye"

**Clare's POV**

"I guess it's my turn to call somebody, and it just so happens I have to call Eli."

"Come-on Clare you have to call him!" yelled Alli and Sav "It would not be a party without the sarcastic one!"

"True" I picked up the phone and dialed Eli's number "Hey Eli"

'Hey Blue eyes, why are you calling me on the famous 'Girls Night'?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to come over and play Truth or dare with us"

"Ummmm isn't it called 'Girls Night' for a reason"

"Yes but Sav is with us and he needs a guy friend and since he invited Adam, I thought we should invite you because you and Adam were hanging and your friends with Sav too"

"okay, when should we get there?"

"ten minutes"

"see you then blue eyes"

"Bye Eli"

**Alli's POV**

"My urn to call Drew!"

"Hey Drew It's me Alli!"

"oh hey Alli, what's up?"

" I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and play Truth or dare with Clare, Sav, Adam, Eli and me?"

"Sure sounds like fun, so I'll see you in ten minutes"

"yep, okay bye!"

**Eli, Adam and Drew's POV**

"Who wants a ride to Alli's house" Eli asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Ummmm both us… you were there when we were on the phone with Sav and Alli" Adam added.

"Oh ya, lets go… It's a ten minute drive from here and they said meet them in ten minutes." said Drew

**Clare's POV**

**Ten minutes later**

_**Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong **_

"I'll get it!" Alli practically ran to the door "Hey Drew, Eli and Adam were going to play in the basement but Clare is upstairs and Sav is in the kitchen making popcorn"

"Alli, I told you I was going to help Sav, not go upstairs" I yelled from the kitchen


	4. Dresses, crying and singing

**Clare's POV** (still)

Then I remembered something and ran into the living room and pulled Alli over to the other side of the room "Hey Alli, did you get rid of the pictures down there!"

"Oh no I forgot about those!" Alli yelled and the boys heard us "lets go hide them now!"

Alli and I ran down the stairs to the basement and started to pick the pictures of us from Freshman year. There was one of her and Johnny holding hands and in that same photo K.C. with his arm around me.

"hey Clare look at this one" Alli screamed with excitement "it us the day we met each other in kindergarten, we were so adorable!"

"we can keep that one out in sight but this" I pointed to the picture with her and Johnny and K.C. and me "Needs to be hidden"

"Okay, what about the one of You, Me, Connor, Mr. Simpson, and K.C." I looked at it for awhile then Alli said "yes this was taken after the robot wars when you said yes to Conner and not to K.C."

"ya it can stay, it's a nice memory of our victory"

"okay what about the picture from the black and white ball?"

"keep it out, you looked amazing and I looked okay, oh and do you still need to borrow that dress, because I have it with me"

"Ummmm, nah I don't need it anymore and you looked HOT not just okay"

"Hey can we play now other than you to fight about what pictures can't be seen" asked Sav

"How long have you guys been there?" I asked

"We've been here since the robot war picture" said Eli

"oh thank goodness, hey Alli can I put this in your closet?"

"Ummmm, ya sure, now were going to start the game"

"I'll Start….Eli, truth or dare?" asked Adam

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Clare when she comes back from the closet"

"Okay, she is my girlfriend remember"

"Oh ya well there's Clare"

When I walked in Eli kissed me ad when he pulled away I said "hey Eli, nice to see you too"

"well that was my Dare"

"oh so you didn't want to kiss me"

"No I did…. Alli Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"okay what is the worst thing you and Clare did before we met you guys"

"Ummmm well we stole both dated bad boys and I sent naked photos to mine and Clare sang in the Caff. to prove hers wrong"

"wow" all the boys said in unison.

"Clare, Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"okay go but the dress on"

'which one the blue or the white one" please say blue, please say blue!

"the one from the black and white ball oh and put the heels on too"

"Alli! I know the story that goes along with that dress! I'm going to cry and you know it!"

"just put it on, trust me you looked great in it!"

'Fine will you help me with the heels though"

'okay lets go" Alli and I walked up to her room and I put the dress on. Then I looked in the mirror and started to cry. "Clare what's wrong!"

"you know what's wrong it's been exactly a year since the day I wore this dress"

"awwwwww Clare, I'm so sorry, but you have to wear it for at least ten minutes in front of the guys, but you can still cry"

"okay, I'm ready to go down stairs now" as I walked into the basement I had 6 eyes on me, the only one person not looking was Eli.

"WOW Clare you look Amazing" said Adam

"You look so HOT in that dress Clare" said Drew

"Clare isn't that the dress from the black and white ball?" asked Sav

"Thanks Adam, Thanks Drew, and yes Sav" I started to cry and Sav and Alli ran to me.

"Clare I'm so sorry I should have never mentioned that dance… Will you please forgive me?" Sav was so nice and little did he know that's not why I'm crying.

"Sav that isn't why I'm crying, but thanks for being so you"

"but why are you crying then?" Adam and Drew asked

"Because this would be my and K.C's one year anniversary and this is the dress I was wearing when Connor locked me and K.C. in a janitors closet to make sure we would talk to each other." At this point Eli looked at me and his jaw dropped

"Wow Saint Clare is that you and why are you crying?"

"Didn't she just tell you guys!" yelled Alli

"Sorry I was spacing out again"

"this would be my and K.C's one year anniversary and on the day we became official I was wearing this dress"

"Oh Clare it's okay you have Mr. sarcasm now" Adam said while hugging me

"Now can we continue the game… It's my turn"

"Sav Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"let Alli show everyone here an embarrassing picture of you"

"Fine"

**No-One's POV**

**10 Minutes later**

"Clare truth or Dare" asked Alli

"Dare"

"Get on the Table and sing and dance to 'We R Who We R' by Kesha"

"Fine but can I change first?"

"Sure"

Clare went and changed into her pjs.

"okay put the music on so I know when to start"

Alli turned the music on and Clare jumped on the table and started to dance and sing.

"_Hot and dangerous If you're one of us, then roll with us 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love When we've got our hot pants on enough And yes, of course we does We're running this town just like a club And no, you don't wanna mess with us Got Jesus on my necklace_

_Got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side Looking sick and sexy-fied So let's go-oh-oh, let's go! Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part You know we're superstars We are who we are_

_(She started to dance like she was high or something)_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young You know we're superstars We are who we are!DJ turn it up It's about damn time to live it up I'm so sick of being so serious It's making my brain deliriousI'm just talkin' truth I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side Looking sick and sexy-fiedSo let's go-o-o (Let's go!)Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part You know we're superstars We are who we are We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young You know we're superstars We are who we are DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up _

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part You know we're superstars We are who we are We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young You know we're superstars We are who we are"_

"Wow who knew the Clare could sing and dance?" Adam asked

Sav answered "Alli and me"

"Did Eli know you could sing Clare" Drew asked

"Ummmm I'm guessing No because look at him!" answered Clare who was pointing to Eli whose jaw was on the ground.

**A/N: I'm sending a huge thank-you to lovingyou333 for helping me get ideas for this story…. And I think you guys should read my friend MMurry978 stories because they're 10times better than any of mine.**

**Oh and thanks for all the nice reviews :)**** You readers are awsome**


	5. A Good Night, Gone Bad

Eli's POV

The second she started dancing my jaw dropped… who knew that my Clare could do that….. "wow" really is that all I can say?

"okay that was amazing, Clare" said Adam

"what else do we not know about you" asked drew

I just sat there dumbfounded from what we had just witnessed and then I asked "wow clare that was fantastic….. Why didn't you tell me you could sing and dance?"

"you never asked" said clare with a 'duh' look on her face.

Clare's POV

"Alli truth or Dare?" Oh she's going to pay for that!

"Dare, I'll happily take your pay-back"

"okay…. Wait how did you know I was thinking of pay-back?"

"

Clare I've known you since kindergarten"

"true and I dare you to get on that table and sing…" she stop and walked over to save and

whispered into his ear "Sav name your favorite song that Alli can't sing for her life"

"oh easy 'she's got a boyfriend now' by boys like girls and 'Girl on TV' by LFO"

"thanks Sav…. Okay Alli you get to sing part of 'she's got a boyfriend now' by boys like girls and 'Girl on TV' by LFO and any song you want"

"okay deal" Alli jumped on the table…. " I'm gonna start with Girl on TV" she started singing…..

**_Oooh,Yeahhhh,I'm wishin' on a fallin' star, wonderin' where you are...I wish... I wish for you on a fallin' star,wonderin' where you are,do I ever cross your mind,In the warm sunshine,she's from the city of angels,like Betty Davis,James Dean,and Gable,never know what she means to me. I fell for the girl that's on TV. Met her at a counter affair,she wore a green dress,and everybody was there,felt out of place till she looked into my your hand around 9 P.M. about never gonna be the same had to be on a movie screen to be the leading lady in all my dreams... Shooby-doo-wop,and scobby snacks,met a fly girl and i can't relax,the only problem is she's a movie star,Oh,my friends,they won't believe me,if they could only see me,at the risk of sounding cheesy,i think i fell for the girl on TV. _**

**_I wish for you on a fallin' star,wonderin' where you are,do I ever cross your mind,In the warm sunshine,she's from the city of angels,like Betty Davis,James Dean,and Gable,never know what she means to me.I fell for the girl that's on TV_**

"good job Alli" was all Sav, Eli and I said

"Fantastic" said Adam and Drew"Okay thanks and the next song is 'she's got a boyfriend now'…."

**_We were seventeen and invincibleHad the world figured outAnd the girl on my shoulderTold me everything's gonna be all rightAnd everything was gonna be all rightYeah, maybe we were in high schoolBut you never see the endingWhen you're young and not pretendingSinging everything's gonna be all rightAnd everything was gonna be all rightBuried her deep inside, stars stuck in my eyesNow she's got a boyfriend and I've got a rock band'Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's plannedYeah, she's in Ohio and I'm on some back roadDriving to the city and then who knows?'Cause that's all she wroteI wish that I could turn this car aroundBut she's got a boyfriend nowThen I took a trip out to LAFor the girl with a smile that could take your breath awayI'm thinking everything's gonna be all rightAnd everything was gonna be all rightMaybe I thought I could sweep inAnd sweep her off her feet and go right back to BostonThinking everything's gonna be all rightAnd everything was gonna be all rightThe streets keep holding on but now she's so far gone_**

**_Now she's got a boyfriend and I've got a rock band'Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's plannedYeah, she's on the West Coast and I'm on some back roadDriving to the city and then who knows?'Cause that's all she wroteI wish that I could turn this car aroundBut she's got a boyfriend now_**

"WOW! That was fantastic" I said

"agreed" said Sav, Adam and Eli"lovely" said Drew

Alli's POV

"awe thanks guys…. Eli, Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"Okay I dare you to go upstairs and put a Bra on for the rest of the party"

"Ummmm, where will I get one?" asked a odd Eli

"Oh I have a old one you can wear in my attic, lets go get it Clare"

"okay" Clare and I went upstairs "do you really have one up here?"

"yes here it's a hello kitty one"

"Ummmm okay I bet he'll love this"

"Sarcasm was noted!"

"duh it was intended to lets give this to him before they find the picture in the closet"

We walked downstairs to find Drew and Eli both really red and angry "Ummmm Adam, what up them?" I asked

"they found this in the Closet" he handed Clare and me the papers the first one said….

**_Dear Alli,_**

**_I know I was really stupid for doing what I did to you last year… will you ever forgive me…. I know you shouldn't because I should have never sent these pictures to my friend…. Here is the copy I printed and you already have the phone so if you have the heart can you please call me to tell me that you accept my apology and if you don't I'll understand._**

**_Sincerely, Johnny D._**

The second one said….

**_Dear my dearest Clare,_**

**_I still love you and what I did with Jenna was a HUGE mistake, will you please consider taking me back, I know that I've been awful to you and that you could do better, but I changed and I realized that cheating on you and cheating off you were the two things I regret the most…. Please call me if you forgive me_**

_**Love, K.C**. _

"uh-oh…. Clare did you ever answer to this?" I said handing it to Clare who looked shocked

"Ummmm Alli, I thought this was going into the 'stupid EX box' hidden in your room? What was it doing in the closet and please tell me that they didn't read them" said Clare getting scared of what might happen next

"oh we did… and what's more importantly who this" Eli yelled point to a picture of Clare and K.C.

"That's K.C's. and me on our 6 month anniversary, which was 3 months and 5 weeks before he cheated on me"

"_**YOU KEPT TRACK!**_"__yelled a VERY angry Eli


	6. Pictures and Truths

_Clare's POV_

_"oh we did… and what's more importantly who this" Eli yelled point to a picture of me and K.C._

_"That's K.C's. and me on our 6 month anniversary, which was 3 months and 5 weeks before he cheated on me"_

_"YOU KEPT TRACK!" yelled a VERY angry Eli_

_"DUH! He was my first boyfriend, and first kiss and I loved him! Of course I will remember our 6 month anniversary!"_

_By now Alli ran up to me to clam me down but at one point she yelled "You know what I'm going to call him right now, if that's okay with you Clare"_

_"No I have a better idea! I'll call him because I want to prove something" I then grabbed Alli's house phone and dialed the number I knew by heart._

_"YOU EVEN REMEMBERED HIS NUMBER BY HEART!" yelled a VERY jealous Eli._

_"Ummmm ya I think so, I remember numbers of people who are important to me"_

_"who's numbers do you remember?" asked Adam, I almost forgot he was here._

_"You, my parents, Alli, Sav, KC, my grandmother, Connor, Snake, Peter, Darcy, Wesley, Dave, Drew, and Spinner" I was still holding the phone when I remembered that I forgot to press send, then I remembered who I forgot "Oh and Eli" Then I pressed send….._

_Clare on the phone with KC_

_KC picked up and _said _"hello?"_

_"Ummmm, hey KC it's Clare"_

_"CLARE! Do you finally forgive me? are you okay? Do you need something? Did emo-boy hurt you because if he did -" I cut him off_

_"No Eli did not hurt me physically, he did emotionally… I already told you that I forgive you, I am okay and I do actually need something, can you please come to Alli's House like right now, please"_

_"sure, but can I please ask how he hurt you emotionally?"_

_"He found my favorite picture of us in Alli's closet and he also found the note and he yelled at me and asked me questions and I happened to say something and I want to see if you remember the exact date of the picture"_

_"Ummmm okay I'll be there in about two minutes"_

_"Okay see you then" I then hung up_

_Back to normal- Still Clare's POV_

"okay he will be here in about two minutes…. I'm going to wait for him upstairs, Sav will you come with"

"Sure Clare-bear" How can Sav call me that! I think he would know why I don't like that nick-name

"Sav!" yelled Alli, who knew what I was thinking "what did I - OH Clare I'm SO sorry I honestly forgot, please don't get mad at me, I'll never call you that again"

"Alli, Sav come up stairs, we all need to talk about this in private" I started up the stairs when I heard a cough "Yes Adam?"

"why don't you like being called Clare-bear?" he can be so considerate at times "come up stairs and I'll explain" I then left Eli and Drew alone in the basement but I then yelled "Don't go snooping again or I will call my uncle David, who happens to be a police officer" Then I continued up the stairs.

"Okay Sav I know that you didn't mean to call me Clare-bear, so I forgive you" I hugged him so he would understand that I'm not mad. "Alli, thank you for yelling at Sav, but he would have eventually remembered" I hugged her and gave her the Hello kitty bra that I forgot I was holding.

"Adam since you were so considerate I will tell you why I don't like being called Clare-bear… It was around KC and my 5 month anniversary, Jenna came to Degrassi and I befriended her even though Alli didn't like her….. Later that week she told Alli and me that she was a boyfriend stealer and that she thought KC was cute" I stopped to see if Adam understood without me continuing.

"so what does that have to do with the name?" I guess I'll continue the story

"Jenna's nick name for me was 'Clare-bear' and she still calls me it and since she is my ex-friend who stole my boyfriend….. And the fact I've hated that nickname since she gave it to me and gives me awful memories"

"Oh okay, thanks for telling me" I then hugged Adam

**_Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong_**

_"_I'll get it!" I yelled to Alli to inform her that KC was here, I then walked to the door and opened it and said "hey KC thanks for coming over"

"Hey Clare, it was no problem, so what picture do I need to identify for you?"

"It's downstairs…. Do you remember how to get there? Because I need to go upstairs to change real quick, or do you want to wait here for me"

"I'll wait here for you because I honestly don't want to be alone with Alli and Sav, because they probably still hate me for hurting you"

"Okay, I'll be right back"

I then ran upstairs and changed into the new pajamas Alli bought me for my birthday last month. After I changed I looked into the mirror and saw that I was wearing a baby-blue camisole and short-shorts.

I then walked downstairs "okay, we can head down now" When I looked at KC I saw that his jaw dropped, has that happened a lot or is that just me?

"Uh, okay lets go and can I say that you don't look like the girl I dated last year at all"

"well thanks… I think, lets go down stairs" we then walked down to the basement "Okay Eli hand me the picture" Just then Eli, Adam, Drew, Sav and Alli looked at me and all their jaws dropped

"Can you guys stop that and Alli I love these pajamas you got me for my birthday last month." Alli ran up to me and hugged me and whispered "good job wearing that when the boys are pissed at you and you look HOT" I then just started laughing "oh Alli, did I ever tell you how much I love you"

"yes, like every time I tell you something that you hardly hear from people"

"okay what picture and I identifying because I remember all these pictures" said KC as he started walking over to the robot Wars picture "This was always my favorite" he said pointing to it.

"why?" asked Adam "because this was when Connor, Alli, Clare and I were best friends and we hardly talk now and the fact we won that robot battle" Awe that was so sweet

"KC identify all the ones you remember" said Sav…. KC then walked over to the Black and white dance picture and said …

"this one was my favorite of Clare and myself, because this was the day Clare and I stared dating because we were always fighting and so on this day Clare got Connor to lock us in a closet and she said ' I know why we're always fighting' and I said 'oh ya because you know everything' and she said 'it's because we're scared that if we stop we will do this…' and she started to lean in and I sat there frozen then she said that was a mistake and started to walk way so I stopped her and we kissed."

After what I heard I said "awe you remembered! that's so sweet" Then I kissed him to the cheek "can you please move on to the next picture KC!" yelled Eli, who is still mad about the whole phone number thing

"okay" He walked over to the 6 month anniversary picture "this one was the last picture we took, it was from our six month anniversary, which happened to be about 3 months and 5 weeks before I cheated on Clare with Jenna and about 4 months before I cheated off of Clare's test"

"He really did remember! I told you he would!" yelled Drew in Eli's face

"Wow Clare you weren't lying that a lot of people remembered that stuff, I am SO sorry, will you forgive me?" said Eli

Before I could answer Alli said "if she can forgive him for cheating on and off her then I think she can forgive you"

I finally talked "I'll be right back" then I ran upstairs to the kitchen and texted Sav to come to the kitchen to talk _'Sav, Please come to the kitchen with Alli, I need to talk'_


	7. AN

I'm sorry you guys thought that this was a legit chapter but sadly it is not.

Guys I am SO sorry but I have major writers block and I'm super stressed with school and stuff because I need to keep my grades up because I got accepted into a really good High School and they said that since I already go there I need to keep at least a B average. I'll try to update as soon as I can but if you guys have any ideas feel free to leave a review or a PM. But I will **NOT** discontinue any of my stories

* * *

I would also make me happy if you guys read my friend's story. cliquefan1234 is the name of the author all of the stories are really good.

* * *

I would like to give a shout-out to all my wonderful reads….

PixieInMyHeart

newlovergirl

Sweett surrender

WaitCait705

Peace and Purity

aimudream18

lovingyou333

madamedegrassi

MadameDegrassi354


	8. Confessions and Breaks

Sav's POV

Right after Clare run up the stairs my phone started ringing, when I opened it I saw a text that said '_Sav, Please come to the kitchen with Alli, I need to talk'_

"Alli" I showed her the text and said "umm guys well be right back, we need to get something from attic for my friend Spinner" I hope they believe me, even though that's the worst lie EVER!

Alli and I then run up into the kitchen to find Clare crying on the floor, we almost instantly ran to her side and Alli said "Clare, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore" she started crying harder, so I hugged her and said…."Clare, what can't you do anymore?"

"I can't lie to myself anymore, I keep saying I forgive KC and can't take him back because I like Eli now. But the truth is I still love KC, and I wish we never broke up…. And Alli I know he cheated on me, but what's life without a few risks and hearing KC say all those things about the pictures made me deeper in love with him" I honestly can't believe she still loves him

"Oh Clare, it's okay. Just take a break from what you have with Eli and sort out all your feelings for him and KC, and then choose. But remember to take your time in deciding, but not too long. because they won't wait forever"

"Clare, do you want me to send everyone home, so we can talk about this more?"

"Only if you want to, but if you do tell Eli to stay down there, because I need to ask him for a break."

"Okay, I'll go tell them now, and it's no big deal. It was just a game of truth or dare, and what kind of Brother would I be if I let them stay"

"Thanks Sav, you're the best brother anyone could ever have, even though your not my real brother"

Clare's POV

It felt good to finally admit that I still loved KC, but I wonder how Eli will take the news then I looked at Alli and said "Alli I made a decision."

She looked at me and said "I thought you already did"

I laughed and said "I changed it I'm asking Eli for a break and then instead of running into KC's arms like he did with Jenna I'm going to have fun"

Alli looked at me and smiled "OMG ST CLARE IS GONNA LET LOOSE AND HAVE FUNNNNN!"

I smiled and said "Only with my best friend of course, oh and I think I'm going to try new things. And when I finally decide who I actually love I will go to them and try to get them to forgive me"

After I said that Everyone came up and said their goodbyes. Eli was the only one that didn't leave and since everyone else left I took him into the living room (Alli and Sav are in the kitchen) and I said "Eli I'm So sorry about this but I think I need a break"

He looked sad and said "Clare come on you know I didn't mean to get mad about you remembering that stuff, I was just jealous, just let me make it up to you, Please Clare Please"

"Eli I'm sorry but that's not why, I just need to have fun and I still need to figure some things out."

He looked crushed but he said "Okay Clare, I just want what's best for you, if you ever need help just call me, remember I will always be your friend No matter what" with that he kissed my forehead and left.


	9. another AN

Heyyy Guys… Sorry this isn't an update, but I graduated 8th grade and now have all summer to write

It might take a little while, but I'm actually gonna write a House of Anubis One-Shot and I'm starting another House of Anubis story.

I am making these new stories to get back into Fanfiction…. I am truly sorry for the LONG delay… School was just really hard and I had A LOT of work and projects.

Two things I wanna say is Thanks to everyone for reading my stories and If you have any ideas for my current stories just leave a Comment or PM me…I hope you all understand.. I'll write soon

-EClarefan4ever


End file.
